1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic systems, and more particularly, to receiver circuits in electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computers and other electronic systems, the demand for speed is ever increasing. One method for increasing speed is to reduce the required voltage to operate devices within the circuits of the electronic systems. Lower voltages typically lead to shorter rise times. Thus, in many electronic systems, the trend is towards lower voltage transistors, which may have faster switching times than their higher voltage counterparts. However, transistors designed for lower voltages typically are not rated to tolerate higher voltage swings.
In some instances, the need of higher operating speeds may be in conflict with certain specifications. For example, voltage requirements for specifications such as the DDR2 (Double Data Rate 2) memory specification requires a voltage swing of 1.8 volts between logic high and logic low signals. Thus, typical transmitters and receivers used in subsystems conforming to the DDR2 may employ transistors rated at 1.8 volts that may be unable to operate with the switching speeds as fast as transistors having lower voltage ratings (e.g., 1.2 volts).